


Family Day

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: LOONA Parents [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Loona as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: Chaewon's birthday is here! Her Mommies and their family gather for a fun day!





	Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes the week after the previous 3 one-shots. 
> 
> Here we are y'all! The end of the series! Hope you enjoy.

**************************************

A child's birthday is always important and in the Ha household birthdays were treated as if they were sacred. Chaewon's birthday was especially treated as if it was a royal ocassion. After all, little Chaewon was her mothers' Princess.

That bright, beautiful Saturday morning in California Sooyoung and Jiwoo got up earlier than they usually would on a weekend (they enjoyed sleeping in whenever they could) to get ready for the day ahead.

“Soo, are you ready?” Jiwoo asked as she finished tying her hair in a ponytail and checked her bangs in the mirror one last time. The redhead smiled and jokingly shot a wink at her reflection, giggling to herself for her own silliness.

“Yeah, ready, babe,” Sooyoung came out of their en-suite, dressed and ready to go.

“Ah, I'm so excited!” A wide grin spread across Jiwoo's face as she practically jumped up and down on the spot. “Our little baby's turning 8 today!”

Sooyoung grinned, equally excited, and grabbed her hand, pulling the slightly shorter woman close. Jiwoo instantly leaned against her, wrapping her free arm around her waist.

“She's so grown, our baby girl..” The redhead sighed.

“Seems like she was born yesterday, doesn't it? Can't believe our Princess’ turning 8, Jiwoo,” Sooyoung lowered her head to rest her forehead against Jiwoo's and sighed, blinking back sudden tears.

“Oh, sweetheart...” Jiwoo's impossibly kind and warm eyes looked up at her beloved wife and brought up her hands to ever-so-gently cup her face. “Our daughter is growing up, yeah... Don't start crying now or I'll start crying too and we won't ever stop, Soo,” she joked lightly, blinking back her own emotions.

Sooyoung let out a choked little laugh and reached up to place her hands over her wife's, holding them up so she could press her lips against her knuckles.

“You're right, my Queen. ‘Kay, just need a sec,” the taller woman kissed her knuckles one more time before she let go, held up her index finger to indicate she'd only take a second and headed back to the bathroom.

Jiwoo giggled to herself and smiled lovingly as her wife went to check her make-up. Again. The day hadn't started yet and they both were emotional messes already. Especially Sooyoung. Her beloved was such a softie beneath her cool exterior, especially when it came to their daughter. To the world she may be Ha Sooyoung, top model, fashion designer, owner of an increasingly famous clothing brand, outspoken LGBT icon, always roguish, cool and fun. The night Jiwoo, Sooyoung and Hayley Kiyoko took a picture together at a music awards show, gay Twitter had nearly collapsed, the redhead remembered fondly. But at home, Sooyoung was just Sooyoungie, just Mama, the softie who cried with every milestone of their daughter's life.

“I'm good now. Let's go?” Sooyoung came back out of the bathroom again and held out her hand, which the shorter woman gladly took.

The couple headed towards their daughter's room and entered quietly. Their hands let go of each other when Sooyoung went to open the curtains to let the sun. The two moms sat on both sides of their daughter and allowed themselves to observe her for an extra second.

Their tiny black-haired girl slept peacefully, cuddled up with her Kirby plushie, and they almost felt bad for interrupting her sleep. Jiwoo softly called out her name and stroke her soft hair until little Chaewon begun to stir, her eyes fluttering open to find find her parents hovering over her.

“Mom? Mama?”

“Morning, Princess,” Sooyoung smiled and leaned forwards to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Remember what day is it, baby?” Jiwoo grinned with barely contained joy.

Chaewon's brow creassed fir a moment with confusion until realization hit her and her entire face lit up, the sheer excitement pulling her to sit up.

“It's my birthday!” Chaewon exclaimed, her little fists hitting the air and her eyes sparkling like stars.

“It's your birthday!”

Sooyoung and Jiwoo sandwiched their daughter between them and peppered her cheeks with kisses while Chaewon giggled and threw her little arms around her moms' necks.

“Happy birthday, baby girl,” Jiwoo whispered against her daughter's temple.

“Happy birthday, Princess,” Sooyoung echoed against her other temple.

“Thank you, mommies. Love you,” Chaewon smiled, happy. Nothing felt warmer and safer than being in her mommies’ arms.

“We love you too, Princess,” Jiwoo told her softly. “Now, how about you and I go get you ready while mama gets your clothes?”

“We got a surprise for you,” Sooyoung added with a grin. “So what are you in the mood for this morning? Casual? Chic? Cute?”

Chaewon seemed to seriously think it over for a moment, much to her parents' amusement. The adults shared an amused look and the redhead subtly nudged her wife, which made the brunette choke back a giggle. They both knew Chaewon loved her Mama’s clothes and shared her love for fashion._ ‘The apple doesn't fall far from the tree,’_ Jiwoo had reminded her more than once.

“Casual, mama, please,” the little girl finally responded.

“Casual outfit coming right up,” Sooyoung casually winked at her daughter and stood up from the bed to go to the not-so-little closet.

“Let's get you ready, baby,” Jiwoo told her and stood up as well, pulling the covers back.

While Jiwoo got Chaewon ready, Sooyoung picked her an outfit and then got her dressed. They always worked well together, they made a good team and were lucky Chaewon was such a well-behaved kid too.

“Where are we doing, mama? Where are we going?” Chaewon asked while they got their shoes on by the entrance of their home.

“First, breakfast, baby,” Jiwoo replied cryptically and put on her baseball cap. “Then, surprise,” a cheeky wink accompanied her words.

“Cap or no cap, Princess?” Sooyoung asked and held up one of her caps.

Sooyoung placed the little girl's cap on, got hers as well and their sunglasses along with the backpack she had prepared for the morning out. Parenthood had taught them to always be prepared.

The family of three left their home in Sooyoung's SUV, headed to Santa Monica. There was a nice spot they liked near the famous pier and went to whenever they could. Chaewon wanted pancakes for breakfast so they got a table by the window and ordered a feast for the three of them.

“Here, look,” Sooyoung held up her phone snapped a selfie of the three of them. Usually they were careful when it came to posting things online that involved their daughter but it was a special ocasion and they all looked too cute to not share it so Sooyoung ppsted it in her Instagram with the caption_ ‘Princess' birthday breakfast. Icb Chae is 8 already. #ProudMama #2Queens1Princess'._

“Like your pancakes, baby girl?” Jiwoo asked her between bites of her own strawberry pancakes.

“Yeah, mom, they're super yummy,” little Chaewon grinned with syrup covered lips as she enjoyed her pineapple pancakes.

“That's great, baby.” The redhead giggled as she cleaned her daughter's face with a napkin.

Sooyoung observed the two most important beings in her universe with a smile on her lips and a soft look in her eyes while she ate her caramelized apples pancakes. Chaewon had already guessed they were taking her to the games at the pier after breakfast, their girl was too damn smart, and as the little girl and her Mom started chatting about the fun games they'd play, Jiwoo’s own excitement clearly hyping up Chaewon's, the redhead's eyes met hers for a fleeting moment and shot her a little wink. Sooyoung's smile widened, love tinkling in her eyes.

They were absolutely perfect... The Queen and Princess of her universe.

**************************************

The three of them had a blast at the pier, going to the arcade and the games, winning prices (Sooyoung won them a penguin and butterfly plushie at the claw machine game. She was an expert at it) and taking a million pictures, especially of Chaewon in the rides fir kids and the carousel, both alone and with each of them as they took turns.

A message in her phone made Sooyoung share a look with her wife and the married couple went for the grand finale: the solar-powered Ferris wheel. The women held their daughter's hands as they waited, both feeling slightly nostalgic as they looked up at the imponent Ferris wheel.

“You know, baby, your mama brought me here for our first date,” Jiwoo shared with her little girl as the wheel begun to ever-so-slowly spin. “We rode this Ferris wheel that night too.”

“Really, mommy? This one?” Chaewon was blown away by the new piece of information, it seemed.

“Yeah, it was so romantic too,” Jiwoo's twinkling eyes met her wife's.

“Had our first kiss too when we reached the top,” Sooyoung smiled as her mind took her back to that night... They had so much fun, despite the first date jitters. They flirted, laughed and had way too much junk food that night, just two kids enjoying themselves in their first date. They really had no idea, as their hands and lips met for the first time once they reached the top, how that was only the beginning of a great journey together.

Jiwoo's eyes met Sooyoung's and their hands met behind their daughter's back before they leaned in to share a sweet kiss, both swept away by their memories.

“Didn't know this was so old,” Chaewon muttered loud and clear, causing her parents to break apart laughing.

“Princess, we're not that old!” Sooyoung laughed and patted her head softly.

“What your mama said,” Jiwoo managed to add between fits of laughter.

“If you say so, mama,” Chaewon clearly did not believe them, if the expression on her face was any indication.

Her parents laughed again and little Chaewon just shook her head to herself. She loved them but they were so weird sometimes...

**************************************

After the fun-filled morning the family finally returned home before lunch time. They could hear chatter coming from the kitchen as soon as they entered, which didn't surprise the adults at all but Chaewon shot her mothers a questioning look. Jiwoo encouraged her to go check it out so the little girl ran off with an excited little grin on her face, her parents trailing behind.

“AUNTIES!!” They heard her scream of joy before they entered the kitchen and when they did, found Chaewon sandwiched between Hyunjin, Jungeun and Haseul, the three aunties showering her with affection while wishing her a happy birthday.

“Did you have fun with your mommies at the pier?” Their short-haired friend Haseul was asking her with a wide grin while Hyunjin held up in her arms.

“I did! We rode the Ferris wheel, aunty Seul,” Chaewon responded excitedly.

“That's awesome, sweetie,” Jungeun told her, the other two echoing her words. Her eyes met her best friend's over the little girl's head, a teasing glint in them because she knew what the Ferris wheel meant for Jiwoo and Sooyoung.

“Mommy and Mama got all gross and mushy again,” Chaewon confided in her aunties, shaking her head and shrugging her little shoulders as if saying_ ‘whatcha gonna do?’_

Which made her three aunties burst out laughing and her mommies blush.

“They're so gross, aren't they?” Hyunjin joked with her niece, her lips pulled into a smirk and her sharp eyes glinting with mirth.

“They are, aunty Hyun,” Chaewon nodded and giggled, hiding in her aunties' arms when her mothers cleared their throats teasingly.

“If you guys and our kid are done making fun us...” Sooyoung crossed her arms and shot them a raised eyebrow, faux-annoyed.

“Sorry, mama.” Chaewon didn't look sorry at all and they all knew it which made the adults hold back their amusement.

“Why don't you go watch some TV, baby, until your aunties and cousins get here?” Jiwoo suggested amusedly while she approached the table and stole the coffee cup that clearly said _‘Jungeun'._

“Hey!” The brunette protested instantly. Sure, Jiwoo was her best friend, her sister, but coffee was coffee.

“Okay, mom.” Chaewon jumped down from her aunty's arms and headed off to the living room to watch cartoons, leaving the adults alone.

“Bitch, get your own coffee.” Jungeun snatched the cup back with a mock-offended look.

“Some kind of best friend, you are,” Jiwoo pouted and pulled out the big gun: the puppy-dog eyes, even though everyone and their grandma could see through her act. Her best friend simply rolled her eyes at her and handed the cup back. “Thanks, Jungie! You're the best!” Dropping the act, the redhead grabbed the cup and pulled her friend into a side hug, planting a loud, playful kiss on her cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Jungeun pushed her away (gently) with an exagerated grimace and pulled out her phone to text her wife and ask her to pick up another coffee when she brought the kids.

Sooyoung and Haseul shared an amused look when the taller brunette greeted her with a hug after greeting Hyunjin.

“Thought you'd wait for Vivi to get off work before coming over,” Sooyoung commented, surprised but still pleased to see her.

“I was going to but was talking with these two and wanted to help. So took Yeojin with me when I went to pick her up this morning,” Haseul tilted her head to the side, indicating she meant Jungeun, as she explained. “Jinsoul's bringing Yeojin and Yerim later.”

“Yeah, Soul's was going to make breakfast for the kids when we left to meet up with Hyun at the bakery which means they probably went back to sleep,” Jungeun snorted, extremely familiar with her wife's antics. She knew that Jinsoul, Yeojin and Yerim most likely ended up going back to bed to sleep for a couple more hours before getting up to have breakfast.

“Heekie and Hyejoo were both still snoring on the big bed when I left this morning,” Hyunjin shared with a fond laugh, her friends laughing as well. “By the way, everything is nearly ready. Cake is in the fridge, pastries in the pantry, got the meat marinating and all we gotta do is start cooking. Also got the stuff for the side dishes.”

“Guys, you were supposed to just pick up the cake and pastries,” Sooyoung told them.

“Yeah when we asked for your help we didn't mean you had to prepare stuff for us,” Jiwoo added, sharing an slightly exasperated look with her wife.

“Bitch, relax, we family,” Hyunjin rolled her eyes at them from behind her cup of coffee.

“We wouldn't do shit if we didn't want and y'all know it so chill,” Jungeun snorted at them, rolling her eyes as well because of course, she should've expected it. Sooyoung and Jiwoo hated being a bother, even if they never were.

“What they so eloquently said,” Haseul smiled, pointing at the other two with her thumb.

“Thanks, guys,” Jiwoo reached out and squeezed their arms thankfully.

“Yeah, thanks,” Sooyoung nodded in agreement and smiled at her friends thankfully as she took a seat on one of the chairs by the tabldme, subconsiously pulling her willing wife to sit on her lap and wrapping one of her arms around the redhead's waist.

“Stop that, ‘is nothing. We're just surprised you two didn't plan something more elaborated,” Jungeung commented, blunt as usual.

“True, you always go the extra mile for Chae's birthday,” Haseul pointed out.

“We’ve been pretty busy lately and didn't have time to plan anythimg,” Sooyoung begun to explain. “We’ve been barely home lately.”

“And when we asked Chae what she wanted, she just wanted a family day,” Jiwoo added, not being able to quite push away the pang of guilt she felt after the past couple of weeks. Her wife’s hold tightened slightly around her waist, a comforting gesture, because Sooyoung felt the same way. They tried to always be present for their daughter and they couldn't help but to feel guilty when their jobs kept them too busy.

Their friends shared looks of understanding because they knew what Sooyoung and Jiwoo felt. Sometimes it was hard to balance a career, being parents and couple-time with their respective better halves. But they did their very best and most of the time, it worked.

“Did you guys see the video of Chae in the carousel?” Sooyoung swiftly changed the topic to the video she had sent to the group chat because it wasn't the ocassion to discuss such topics.

“Oh she looked so cute!”

“True, she looked adorable.”

Jiwoo smiled and dropped a kiss on her wife's temple before she stood up, already rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

“I'm gonna go clean up the yard,” she announced and headed towards the double doors that led to the backyard.

“Yo, Jiwoo, wait up!” Jungeun hurried to follow her friend out.

“Alright, then, let's get shit ready.” Sooyoung stood up and crossed the room towards the cupboard where they kept all the cutlery, mentally calculating how many plates, bowls and glasses they'd need.

“I'm gonna get started on the food, then,” Hyunjin begun to roll up the sleeves of her yellow flannel shirt as she stood up and headed to the fridge.

“I'll help ya,” Haseul said as she followed her friend.

**************************************

Due to having to stay longer at work, Vivi was the last one to arrive. It was well after lunch by the time the starving redhead arrived, received at the door by her childhood best friend.

“Hey... Sorry I'm so late,” Vivi told the taller woman after she stepped inside and was pulled into a hug.

“Don't worry, dude, shit happens,” Sooyoung smiled and squeezed her playfully before she let go.

“Stupid idiots decided to have a staff meeting with the saturday hosts,” Vivi rolled her eyes to herself as she followed her friend through the house.

“That sucks, dude... Are you hungry? We saved you food,” Sooyoung led them to the kitchen and automatically went to the fridge. “Go ahead, I'll warm it up for ya.”

“Thanks, hon,” Vivi shot her a smile before she headed out.

The sight that greeted her once she stepped out into the yard brought a smile to her face. Hyunjin and Jinsoul were running around with the kids, apparently chasing Hyunjin for some reason, all of them laughing. Jungeun was obviously supervising them, hands on her hips and a fond little smile on her face while the rest of the adults were lounging around on the beach recliners in the cool shade of the trees.

Jungeun sent her a little wave while Jiwoo and her own wife trailing behind her.

“Vivi! So good to see ya!” As always Jiwoo wrapped her in a tight, warm hug with an equally warm smile and the older redhead couldn't help but to smile and hug her back just as tight.

“Good to see you too, sweetie,” Vivi told her softly, placing a sweet kiss on the younger woman's forehead before they parted so Vivi could say hi to her beloved wife.

“Is Sooyoung bringing you food?”

“Yeah, she is.”

“We filled up the cooler so come chill and have a drink,” Jiwoo told her before she stepped aside and walked back to the tree line, giving them a moment.

“Will do,” Vivi called out and turned to smile at her beloved. “Hey..”

“Hey yourself.... Missed you,” Haseul wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her lips against her cheek in a sweet kiss, the redhead instantly leaning against her.

Vivi's hand gently cupped the back of her neck and brought their lips together. It was crazy, just how much Vivi missed and longed for her Haseul's kisses when they were apart, even if it was just a few hours. Not that Haseul was much different or minded at all and every single time she responded with equal longing and fervor.

By the trees, Jiwoo and Heejin shared a mirthful look as they relaxed on their recliners.

“Is this how our kids feel when they see us kissing?” Heejin joked, barely holding her laughter back.

“Probably,” was all Jiwoo managed to say before the two of them burst out laughing.

While the two dorks they loved like little sisters laughed, neither Haseul nor Vivi paid them attention as they enjoyed their little moment... Until the kids voices resonated throughout the yard.

“Aunty Vi!” “Aunty Vivi!” “Mama!” “Aunty Vi!”

Vivi barely had time to pull away from her wife before three small bodies collided with her own, nearly toppling her over as Chaewon, Yerim and Yeojin pretty much jumped on her. The redhead laughed and dropped down to her knees on the grass to receive the hugs and kisses from her excited nieces.

“Slow down, you three,” Haseul warned them softly with a smile, her eyes sparkling with mirth and love.

  
“‘S okay, Seul,” Vivi grinned as she hugged her nieces. “Happy birthday, sweetie,” she told Chaewon and placed a sweet motherly kiss on her forehead. “Agh, I'm so happy to see all of you.”

“Thank you aunty,” Chaewon smiled as she hugged her back, pretty much snuggling against her right side.

“Missed you, mama,” Yeojin jumped in, taking her place against her mama's chest and tucking her head under her chin.

“Missed you too, aunty Vi,” Yerim smiled wide and took the empty spot to her left, snuggling into her one-armed hug.

“Missed you too, my little one,” Vivi placed a kiss on the crown if her daughter's head. “And I missed you too, sweetie,” a kiss was dropped onto Yerim’s forehead.

Vivi's eyes looked over the kids' heads and extended one of her hands outwards, towards Hyejoo. The quieter of the four children was incredibly observant, the two of them had that in common, and it hadn't escaped Vivi's attention how Hyejoo had hung back while the other three jumped on her do she wouldn't pile up on Yeojin who was in the middle. As the tallest and strongest of the four, Hyejoo was always so aware and careful (Chaewon may be the oldest but she was tiny), especially when it came to Yeojin.

With sparkling, smiling eyes Hyejoo took the offered hand and joined the group hug, whispering a soft_ ‘missed ya, aunty Vi'_ against her cheek, ever-so-careful of not squeezing Yeojin.

From afar, Hyunjin and Jinsoul watched the candid scene, having been ditched by the kids mid-game. Jinsoul threw one of her arms around the younger woman's shoulders and grinned.

“As always, aunty Vi shows up and we all become chopped liver,” Hyunjin joked, chuckling.

“Well, my friend, we know who’s the true **Top Aunty** in this family,” Jinsoul laughed. “Her hugs are awesome and our kids know it.”

“Damn good hugs they are,” Hyunjin conceded.

**************************************

Jiwoo, Sooyoung and Heejin brought out the cake and pastries mid-afternoon as it was decided. The two women stood on each side of their daughter while their family took pictures of the three of them with the red velvet cake and the lit candles. Chaewon giggled and clapped along when everyone sang_ ‘Happy Birthday'_ to her and happily blew on the candles with her mommies' help while their family cheered.

“Happy birthday, baby girl,” Jiwoo kissed her daughter's temple after they blew out the candles together.

“Happy bbirthday, my Princess,” Sooyoung choked out and kissed her other temple as well, her emotions struggling to surface. But Sooyoung was not about to start bawling her heart out in front of the kids...again.

“Hyun, can you cut the cake, please?” Jiwoo asked her friend before she took her wife's hand and led her back into the house.

The adults shared a look while Hyunjin begun to cut the cake, Heejin distributed the plates and forks and Jungeun poured chocolate milk for the kids and the grown-ups. The kids didn't notice it but they had and they weren't surprised. As much as they sometimes teased Sooyoung for being a softie who cried with her daughter's every milestone, they weren't much different. They all had moments like that, where the fact that their kids were growing up hit them like a sucker punch to the stomach and mixed with their pride and love for their kids and just had to cry it out. Haseul took over pouring the chocolate milk because Jungeun nearly dropped the pitcher when she saw Jinsoul try to discreetly blink back her own emotions.

“Come here you big baby,” Jungeun whispered softly, so only her wife would hear her, her voice filled with love and affection, pulling her into a side hug. Jinsoul hid her face in the crook of her neck and whispered a soft_ ‘I'm fine, just a sec.’_ Jungeun simply kissed the crown of her head and rubbed her back.

Heejin and Hyunjin shared an understanding look and got distracting the children so they wouldn't see the emotional mess the adults had become.

Inside the kitchen Jiwoo leaned against the counter, holding her beloved in her arms as Sooyoung sniffed and took her time to get her emotions back under control, softly rubbing her back under her top and whispering comforting words.

“Why I'm always such a mess?” Sooyoung half-asked, half-joked, her voice still coming out a little bit choked out. “Every year is the same...”

“Because you love Chaewon so much. And you love our family so much...and that's beautiful,” Jiwoo whispered sweetly. “There's nothing wrong with getting emotional, baby, our little girl is growing up... You're allowed to be emotional, Sooyoung,” she added, because she knew her wife would get what she was saying without actually saying it.

“I know, I know...”

Sooyoung sighed and Jiwoo bit her lip, holding back words she wanted to say. It wasn't the right moment to bring up the past. In that moment she just needed to comfort the love of her life and that was it. They could talk about deeper issues later once they were alone.

“You have so much love to give, you feel so much love for us all, Sooyoung,” the redhead whispered almost reverently, pressing her lips sweetly against the taller woman's lips. “And we all love that about you.”

Sooyoung inhaled slowly, her wife's words wrapping around her shoulders like a warm blanket, comforting her and calming her heart and mind... Jiwoo always knew how to do that. Jiwoo's thumbs wipped away the few stray tears that had spilled from her eyes and Sooyoung managed to smile softly at her.

“Gonna go to the bathroom real quick, babe, you go back outside.”

“You sure? I can wait for you,” Jiwoo was always so damn kind and Sooyoung just had to kiss her sweetly.

“Go, babe.”

Jiwoo nodded and hugged her one more time before she returned to the party. Her friends sent her questioning looks and the redhead simply smiled to indicate everything was okay. She knew Sooyoung just needed a moment. The kids were too busy enjoying their cake and pastries to notice the adults' silent communication and when Sooyoung returned a couple of minutes later, it was like nothing happened.

Jungeun and Heejin took the kids inside to wash off after eating but minutes later only Heejin returned to the yard, the sparkle in her eyes both amused and mischievous. But she said nothing when she retook her seat on the long bench by her wife's side, no matter how much they asked.

Jungeun appeared a minute later, a mock-serious expression on her face and a straight line of children trailing behind her, much to the other adults' confusion except for Heejin, who was already covering her mouth with her hand to not laugh out loud.

“Ladies...” Why was Jungeun speaking like a circus' ring leader? “The children have spoken... The poor brunette had to bite back her laughter to shush the giggles coming from behind her.

The other adults didn't know know what they were up to but still shared amused looks.

“Be quiet... As I was saying! The children have spoken and they wish....to color,” Jungeun concluded her announcement with the proper dramatic flair and stepped aside, revealing their kids holding coloring books and pencil cases. “Children, you may proceed now...” The brunette bowed dramatically and returned to the bench to sit next to her wife, obviously holding back laughter.

The kids couldn't contain their giggles though as they split up and went to sit with their aunties instead of their parents, as previously agreed. The birthday girl Chaewon was picked up and placed on Jungeun's lap, so she could share her fishes book with her aunty Jinsoul, much to the blonde's excitement. Yerim wiggled her way between Heejin and Hyunjin, and the two adults let out the appropiate exclamations of surprise when they saw her super heroes coloring book. Hyejoo sat between her aunties Haseul and Vivi because aunty Vivi liked scary monsters just like she did and her_ ‘horror monsters'_ coloring book was awesome! And Yeojin got comfortable on her aunty Sooyoung's lap and showed them her awesome animals book with an excited look on her chubby face.

“All these are so pretty,” her aunty Jiwoo exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.

“Did this one, aunty ‘Woo,” Yeojin proudly showed them one she had done already.

“Oooh pretty,” Sooyoung smiled when they saw the purple-colored elephant, colored as neatly as any 4 years old could. “So which one do you wanna do now, sweetie?”

Yeojin passed some pages and showed them a double-paged scene that depicted the jungle, with lots of animals, trees and flowers to color.

“We share, aunty Soo? Aunty ‘Woo?”

“That sounds great, honey.”

“Yeah, I'm in. You wanna do the tigether?” Sooyoubg asked as she pointed to the animal in question and the little girl nodded. “How about I do this zebra over here and aunty ‘Woo can do...”

“Monkey, aunty ‘Woo,” Yeojin pointed at the monkey hanging from a tree in the corner of the page.

“Alright! Let's do this!” Jiwoo clapped excitedly along with her niece.

Sooyoung observed them with a fond look for a moment as the two begun to discuss colors far more seriously than expected. They truly were adorable.

**************************************

It was nearly 11 pm by the time Sooyoung closed and locked the door after the last of her friends and headed upstairs to say goodnight to her daughter, who had gone up with her mom to get ready for bed while Sooyoung saw their friends off.

Jiwoo was tucking Chaewon under the covers when the tall brunette entered the room.

“Hey, you two,” she smiled at them as she walked over, brushed her wife's shoulder with her hand as she passed to sit on the opposite side of the small bed. “Ready to sleep, Princess? Tired?”

“Yeah, mama,” Chaewon smiled tiredly, yawning as she burrowed under the covers and hugged her Kirby plushie tight. “Sing, mommy?”

Jiwoo smiled lovingly and caressed her daughter's soft hair.

“What'd you want tonight, my sweet Princess?”

“Bear bear, mommy,” Chaewon smiled sleepily.

Jiwoo jokingly cleared her throat, more for show than anything else, and reached out to grab one of her daughter's tiny hands.

“_‘If you hear a voice, in the middle of the night, saying it'll all be alright... It will be me. If you feel a hand, guiding you along, when the path seems wrong. It will be me...’_”

Sooyoung joined her the chorus, her loving eyes meeting Chaewon's and then Jiwoo's, their voices flowing and merging together, almost like they were born for it...

Chaewon fell asleep, lulled to dreamland by her moms' voices, before the song was even finished. The married couple took a second to observe their baby and place soft kisses on their daughter's firhead before they left the room, closing the door behind them.

“Wanna share a glass of wine and cuddle on the couch, babe?” Sooyoung asked as they walked downstairs.

“Sounds perfect, I'll get the wine.”

Jiwoo headed straight towards the kitchen to get the wine and Sooyoung plopped down on the couch, mindessly scrolling through her private twitter account in her phone (which only her family and a few other friends knew about) while she waited. There was nothing very interesting going on in her timeline except for the small surprise she felt when she saw one of her friends from work had retweeted an article about her from earlier. Sooyoung wasn't surprised their family outting was noticed, especially considering Jiwoo was pretty well known as a young, talented Music Producer. Her own clothing brand’s fame was growing exponencially as well and she felt so proud of the fact.

Jiwoo appeared holding one large glass of wine for them to share, which she put down on the coffee table before kicking off her flip-flops and sitting down on the couch sideways, so her back rested against the comfortable cushioned arm of the couch, feet up and knees bent upwards. Sooyoung playfully slapped one of her knees, making the redhead giggle and move her leg to make room for her. Sooyoung laid back against her wife's front, making herself comfortable.

“Comfy, baby?” Jiwoo was all too amused, lips pulled into a grin.

“Super comfy,” Sooyoung replied smugly. “Wine?” Since her arm was longer, Sooyoung reached out and grabbed the glass from the coffee table, taking a hearty sip before she passed the glass over her shoulder. “Hmm so good.”

“It is. Exactly what I needed,” Jiwoo agreed whole-heartedly as her body relaxed and melted against the cushioned arm of the couch and her wife's warmth. “Today was perfect, wasn't it?”

“Really was,” Sooyoung let out a content little hum and took the glass back. “I love hearing you sing, Jiwoo,” she added, looking at her over her shoulder.

“And I love singing with you...” Jiwoo nuzzled the taller woman's neck affectionately, her arms holding her just a tad tighter. “My Sooyoung...my gorgeous Queen, I love you so much,” she whispered lovingly in her ear.

With a surprisingly smooth movement, Sooyoung put the glass back on the coffee table and turned around, still framed by the shorter woman's legs, and held herself up by placing her forearms on both sides of her hips.

“And I love you, Queen of my life, so much,” Sooyoung whispered against her wife's lips before she brought their lips together.

Jiwoo's hands instantly cupped her face to keep her close, to pull her closer still because it wasn't enough, she needed her closer. And Sooyoung eagerly returned her intensity, deepening the kiss until they were kissing with abandon yet languidly, without hurry, breathing into each other's mouths. The past couple of weeks had taken a toll on their couple-time (sacrificed in order to take care of Chaewon, their priority) so they drank each other in, melted in their warm embrace as their eyes met between ardent kisses.

Time ceased to exist as they held each other, burrowing into each other and breathing together... Simply breathing together...

**************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg here we are, the end!! Can't believe! 
> 
> Thank you all so so SO MUCH for reading and sticking with me in this little journey!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I'm already planning some new stuff that may be pretty interesting if I can pull it off, it will be a much longer story. 
> 
> OKay so this one got longer than expected but I'm sure none of y'all will complain about that lol 
> 
> ALSO! If anyone wants to follow me on twitter (@AlexMcLeod1992), I'm not funny but I do try and if anyone wanna talk or whatever, feel free to hit me up there.
> 
> Once again, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot. If you liked it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. It makes my day and it inspires me to keep writing. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, Orbits. <3


End file.
